


For the Love of Pilfrey

by lanibb2013



Category: Dr. Who, Fortysomething, The Thick Of It
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Gaelic Language, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Hypomania, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insecurity, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Slow Burn, secondary established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a spin off of my Malcolm/Clara Story<br/>An Unlikely Love<br/>found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3544415/chapters/7803095</p><p>This is the continuation of Ronnie and Mathew's relationship. So they are interconnected and you may ind some parts that are very similar or the same because the intertwine with each other. Malcolm and Clara will pop up but the concentration is on Mathew/Ronnie.</p><p>If you do not like M/M storied please feel free to skip over this one. It is not necessary to read either story to understand the other although it may help fill in gaps from each. I have included a few excerpts from it's sister story to help establish how they met. This story picks up right after chapter 29 of An Unlikely Love (See Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Gaelic  
> \------  
> deagh oidhche - Good Night  
> Mo ionmhuin Balach - My beloved boy  
> Mo A Stor - My treasure
> 
> This story was inspired by this song:
> 
> What's Left of Me  
> \-----------------  
> Nick Lachey
> 
> Watch my life,  
> Pass me by,  
> In the rear view mirror  
> Pictures frozen in time  
> Are becoming clearer  
> I don't wanna waste another day  
> Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes
> 
> Yeah...
> 
> [Chorus]  
> Cause I want you,  
> And I feel you,  
> Crawling underneath my skin  
> Like a hunger,  
> Like a burning,  
> To find a place I've never been  
> Now I'm broken,  
> And I'm faded,  
> I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
> But you can have what's left of me
> 
> I've been dying inside,  
> Little by little,  
> No where to go,  
> But going out of my mind  
> In endless circles,  
> Running from my self until,  
> You gave me a reason for standing still
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> It's falling faster,  
> Barely breathing,  
> Give me something,  
> To believe in  
> Tell me: It's not all in my head
> 
> Take what's left  
> Of this man  
> Make me whole  
> Once again
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> I've been dying inside you see  
> I'm going out of my mind  
> Out of my mind  
> I'm just running in circles all the time  
> Will you take what's left  
> Will you take what's left  
> Will you take what's left of me?  
> Just running in circles in my mind  
> Will you take what's left  
> Will you take what's left  
> Will you take what's left of me?
> 
>  
> 
> Introduction - 
> 
> Excerpt from Chapter 26 of An Unlikely Love
> 
> Ronnie's First Impression of Mathew
> 
> The young man standing in the doorway was probably in his 30's, a little shorter than him, a less lanky build than himself but thin, had floppy brown hair in a coif, and a full square like face that had bags under beautiful puppy dog brown eyes. The most interesting thing about him though was that he was a wearing Victorian style clothing complete with waist coat, pocket watch, and a bloody bowtie. He had to admit the purple knee length overcoat and lighter purple waistcoat with the brown pants, leather boots and purple polka dot bowtie looked good on him.
> 
> Excerpts from Chapter 28 of An Unlikely Love
> 
> Ronnie's Sore Spot
> 
> His weight had been a sore spot for a while. The medications he took to try and control his hypomania and depression had made him gain weight around his middle and face. Now he has a fuller face that helped keep him from getting as many noticeable age lines as Malcolm but he also had a soft round belly that stuck out over his belt by about 4 inches or so. Malcolm could hide his smaller belly under jumpers but he couldn't because he had to wear suits all the time. The only real saving grace was that it might be soft but it wasn't saggy.
> 
> Ronnie & Mathew at Malcolm's House
> 
> He sat down on Mathew's bed while the younger man unpacked his clothes to put them in the closet. He walked downstairs to talk to Clara and Malcolm who was awake. Clara was sitting on the sofa facing the TV and Malcolm was laying facing the TV with his head on her lap. He sighed, "I guess I'll get going home."
> 
> Mathew looked up and noticed Ronnie was gone. He ran downstairs yelling, "Ronnie?" he finally skidded to a stop by the sofa almost falling over the back of it into Malcolm's lap head first. He was so glad he hadn't missed him leaving. He said, "Sorry, Malcolm. I turned around and you had left. Why? Did I do or say something wrong? You didn't even say goodbye."
> 
> Ronnie was surprised when Mathew ran down the stairs and almost flipped over the sofa calling his name. He replied, "No. Ye didn't. I just thought ye were busy and I should leave ta do yer thing. I didn't want to bother ye. I.." Whatever he was about to say died on his lips and Mathew gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek."
> 
> Mathew gave Ronnie a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He said, "Thank you for going with me and helping me, Ronnie. Call me if you like." He then held up his cell phone number that he had written on a piece of paper. He usually wasn't this forward. He was used to being the one chased after but he really liked Ronnie and was hoping he didn't just make a complete fool out of himself. He sighed with relieve when the older man hesitantly took the paper from his hand. The older man looked shocked and didn't say no at any rate.
> 
> Ronnie was completely shocked when Mathew gave him his phone number but as the shock wore of he felt himself hesitantly smile. He then got in his car and drove home a little more light hearted. Now if he could just remember how to be seductive without being creepy.

Ronnie Pilfrey debated whether he should call Mathew or not for almost a week. He really liked him and if he took the chance and it backfired.....He didn't even want to think about the meltdown he'd probably have if it didn't work. Ronnie's reputation as a lecherous flirt didn't help since he spent many years chasing Estelle Slippery and After meet Mathew he really wasn't even sure why anymore. He acted like that but he had gone to bed with very few men or women he had chased after. They mostly all thought he was a creep and twisted. Some thought he was fun to flirt with or tease but not to sleep with or get into a relationship with on any level. Looking back on who he was back then he couldn't really blame them for looking at him that way. He hid who he really was behind that nature like a mask. He lacked the ability to deal with reality at times when he really wanted something. At times he honestly thought it was real before he managed to finally get help. His biggest problem lies in the fact that without the lack of inhibitions the Hypomania gave him he was practically incapable of getting the bullocks' to try and date. He was honestly terrified of rejection from someone he really wanted a relationship with and right now Mathew Oswald was the one he wanted. Here he was 49 years old and had never had a real meaningful relationship in his life. He didn't necessarily need kids but he really wanted to have a significant other that loved him and wanted to stay with him. He finally finished seeing all his patients for the day and had sat there staring at Mathew's cell number for over an hour. Finally he just dialed the damn number and suddenly lost his voice for a minute when Mathew picked up. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello. It's uh Ronnie."

Mathew replied, "Oh hi, Ronnie." 

Ronnie said, "Would ye maybe like ta go fer some coffee? or chips? or Coffee and Chips?" He thought shit I'm babbling. He's going to think I'm an idiot. So much for Charismatic. That flew right out the window with the self-esteem.

Mathew replied, "Yeah I'd like to go for coffee or something. Actually I have been ordered to stay out of the house for a few hours. Malcolm and Clara want some.......private time."

Ronnie laughed, "They want ta have noisy mind blowing sex then."

Mathew stammered, "Yeah. That. Ok you can pick me up here anytime if you want "

Ronnie replied, "All right. Give me about an hour and be over ta pick ye up."

Mathew chuckled, "OK. I'll see you in a an hour."

When Ronnie got there he knocked on the door and smiled when his cousin Malcolm answered it. He had to admit for all the swearing and aggressive nature Malcolm was a good man under that mask of disdain and disgust at the world. Malcolm had always treated him like a little brother and best friend even if you didn't always see it.

Malcolm wasn't that surprised to find Ronnie at the door an hour after dinner. He let him in and said, "Mathew is in his room probably waiting for ye. Ye should understand that he is like a son ta me and I care a lot about his well being. He's a very sensitive and caring young man. I just want ye to understand that if ye hurt him in ANY way I will fucking rip ye to fucking tiny pieces. Don't make me regret giving ye that fucking push to get this far. Got it?" That was how he told Ronnie I love you but you hurt Mathew and you will live to regret it because I will always protect the boy.

Ronnie replied, "Yes. Malcolm. I may have my faults but I really like him. I don't plan on hurting the boy. He's not just a fling. I want a serious relationship with him. I give ye my word on that." A few minutes after that Mathew came running down the stairs. The boy was dressed in a purple Victorian coat to his knees, pants, bowtie with scrolls on it in lavender, brown leather boots and a lavender waistcoat with a pocket watch. He did a full twirl with his coat flaring out, obviously showing off, and then wrapped his arms were full of the younger man who was hugging him. The style clothing the boy wore really was sexy and flattering on him. He had to admit some of the thing Mathew did were rather endearing. The younger man acted more like a boy than an adult a lot of the time. He could understand why Malcolm had the protective streak he had for Mathew. He smiled at Mathew's happy mood and they took his convertible this time. He drove them to a nice little coffee shop near the art district. He thought his companion might like to walk around looking at the little shops. He lit a cigarette as he walked an took a drag on it before he felt Mathew take his arm and lean into him. He didn't smoke nearly as much as his cousin. He was mostly a nervous smoker. He didn't usually feel the need to smoke unless he was nervous like he was now. 

Mathew took a good look at Ronnie after the hug. The older man was dressed in a black suit, dress shoes, light blue dress shirt, and a bright blue tie with light blue polka dots. He was guessing that Ronnie came right from the clinic. He was excited that Ronnie took him to the art district. He followed the older man around looking at the shops. He was surprised to find the older man smoked but didn't mind. He lived with Malcolm after all who lately had been smoking quite a lot. He was sure who was more nervous out of the two of them. He took a chance and leaned against Ronnie while he slipped his arm through the older man's as they walked along. He drug Ronnie into an antique shop where he found a beautiful gold pocket watch with an engraving of a teddy bear that reminded him of the lovely man he was with right now. Ronnie is soft in the middle, cute and cuddly like a teddy bear and the complete opposite of his cousin. He really would liked to get the watch but didn't have the money too.  
Ronnie dropped his cigarette and ground it out with his shoe right before he was drug into an antique store. He noticed Mathew had a fixation on a pocket watch with a teddy bear engraved on it. He could tell the boy really wanted it. He finally stammered, "Ye like that watch? I'll buy it fer ye if ye really want it. I just have one question. Why that one out of all the choices?"

Mathew blushed and replied, "It reminds me of you. You're cute, soft in the middle and cuddly like a teddy bear." He watched As Ronnie blushed when his date realized what he was saying. He took the pocket watch and put it safely in his other waistcoat pocket and gave Ronnie a hug and kissed his cheek. He said, "You didn't have to buy it for me but thank you. When I get some money I'll get you something."

Ronnie replied, "Yer welcome. I'm glad ye are happy. That's payment enough, Mathew." He smiled a genuine smile and had his arms loosely wrapped around Mathew's waist.

Mathew said, "You are quite beautiful when you smile, Ronnie. I could get used to that smile." He returned the smile before they continued walking arm in arm.

Ronnie replied, "I've been called a lot of things but never beautiful. I'm well aware I'm not that attractive anymore. I used ta be a lot thinner a few years ago. I....have a mental disorder called Hypomania. It causes me ta be overly energetic, euphoric, overflowing with new ideas, and sometimes overconfident and very charismatic, immune to fear and doubt and have negligible social and sexual inhibition. It's also caused me ta have a very hyperactive sex drive. It's helped with giving me creativity but it caused me to be a very lecherous and twisted individual. I'm on medication for it so I'm not as bad as I was 2 years ago but unfortunately it has left a lasting impression on anyone that has spent any time with me. The medication for it and the depression I have is what caused me ta gain a lot of weight. I also....lost confidence in myself now that I'm on medication. My true nature is one of insecurity and low self esteem. I still have a tendency to have emotional breakdowns. I'm also very needy, possessive, and demanding. I'm not very much like Malcolm. He's able to stand up for anyone without flinching. I.....am not. I will always stand beside ye and defend ye as long as we are together no matter what happens but I'm not aggressive by nature. I'm telling ye this because I don't want ye ta find out from someone else. The only friend I have is Malcolm. His sister never was very fond of me because I hit on everyone that wasn't related ta me before someone figured out what was wrong with me. I'm just trying ta warn ye that ye may not always like the real me." He lit another cigarette and puffed on it while they walked. He was at least honest about his mental problems.

Mathew stopped them and placed his hands over the lapels of Ronnie's wool coat. He said, "I still think you are beautiful and kind. I don't need you to be like Malcolm. I want you to be who you are in here and not try to be someone else. I want to fall in love with who you are and not who you think you need to pretend to be. Everything else we can deal with as it comes. If I need to have someone castrated I'll just ask Malcolm. He'd probably do it for me. I have my own problems as well. I have Asperger syndrome and I am talented in painting and drawing but cannot grasp other things very well nor do I really wish too. I have significant difficulties with social interaction and nonverbal communication, as well as having restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests. I am prone to being very clumsy. I constantly trip and fall. I also drop things a lot. I am very affectionate and have also needed constant touch to feel loved. I've been told that I act like a teenager that never grew up. The only people I don't have a problem interacting with are those I consider family. That includes you and Malcolm now. I hope this isn't scaring you a way but I felt I should be honest with you as well. I really like you, Ronnie. I'd like to see where this leads us if you still do."

Ronnie replied, "Aye. If ye can put up with my mental problems I can put up with yers as well. Besides I think I rather like yer childishness. It makes me feel like I'm young again. I also am rather fond of the affection ye give me. It makes me feel liked. Ye are just plain cute....Now..Why don't we go get that coffee?" He led them back to the coffee shop and they sit a table near the back with their coffee and a Danish. He wasn't as nervous anymore with Mathew. This young man was a treasure to be cherished. He said, "Mo A Stor."

Mathew asked, "What does that mean?"

Ronnie replied, "mo A Stor. It um means...My treasure. Sorry. I was just thinking ye are a treasure and I didn't realize I said it out loud. "

Mathew asked, "You can call me that if you want to someday. I like it. I'm not to fond of Mathew and hate Mat and Matty."

Ronnie Chuckled, "Maybe I will. Do ye have a nickname ye like to be called?"

Mathew chuckled, "It's funny people make fun of Clara by calling her Ozzie but I was the one that liked it as a nickname. Even now Malcolm's told me that he has to clean windows at the school because the kids write on them that Ozzie loves the Scottie. He feels bad for her because there is only on Scottie in all of Coal Hill. I used to use it when I was a boy. I haven't used it in years because Clara hates it. She calls me Matty and I hate that name."

Ronnie hopefully asked, "Do ye want me ta call ye Ozzie?" He had a possessive streak and being the only one to call Mathew something made him feel special. 

Mathew smiled and replied, "Yeah. I think I like the sound of you calling me Ozzie. Only you though."

Ronnie replied, "All right. Ye can be my Ozzie then. Okay?"He put all of his brogue into the last word making it to sound like hoookay. His heart skipped a beats when Mathew placed a hand over his sitting on the table. He turned his hand palm up and smiled when their fingers cupped the others and they held hands. Eventually someone came over and told them they were closing and had to leave. Ronnie sighed, "Guess it's time ta go, Ozzie." They left the coffee shop and he lit another cigarette and puffed on it while they walked the two blocks where he had parked the car. He felt Mathew take hold of his hand and laced their fingers together as they continued to walk. When they finally reached the car he drove Mathew home. 

Mathew took hold of Ronnie's hand again once they were in his car. When they got back to Malcolm's house Ronnie followed him to the door. He really didn't want to let go of Ronnie's hand but he had to eventually. He place his free hand on the other man's shoulder and said, "Thank you for a wonderful night, Ronnie. I enjoyed your company."

Ronnie replied, "I enjoy yer company too, Ozzie. Thank ye for making an old man's day."

Mathew replied, "You're not that old, Ronnie. Malcolm's only 56 and you are younger than him. What are you? 40? 42?"

Ronnie laughed, "No, Ozzie. I'm 49. I am only 7 years younger than Malcolm. When he turns 57 I will be 50. We both have the same birthday. April 14."

Mathew replied, "Well you look a lot younger than Malcolm."

Ronnie replied, "I have been lucky enough to have a less stressful life than he did. All the stress he had to deal with in Downing Street aged him before his time. I'm glad he's found some peace now with Clara. She's good for him. I can tell the both of ye take very good care of him and love him very much. Until he got sick he was looking the healthiest and happiest I have seen him in over 20 years. He needs ye both because he never could properly take care of himself. He has not done that since we were lads in Glasgow. For over 30 years I was the only one he trusted enough to see him at his worst. Oh for about the last 5 years at Downing Street he was so bad at it that I had to move in to make sure he ate and took his pills on time. Believe me it was hard being a doctor and taking care of a man who wanted to rip ye to pieces half of the time. It did help to have another person there for both of use though because we were both lonely. I only just moved back out when he started working at Coal Hill. I give ye my word I will not keep ye from him. Ye know why? He loves both of ye and trusts ye enough to allow ye to see the real him. That makes ye special ta him. I will not destroy that even though I will admit to being jealous of him when it comes ta ye. I can see how ye look at him and how much in love with him ye are. If ye can even love me half as much as ye love him....I can handle ye share yer heart with him but I will not be able to handle ye sharing yer body with him as well. If ye are to be with me...Yer body has ta belong ta me and me alone. I'm a very possessive man. Can ye deal with that?"

Mathew looked Ronnie in the eyes and replied, "Yes. I may be affectionate with him and bath him when he's ill but there is no sexual aspect to our relationship. There won't ever will be either. He thinks of me as a son and is madly in love with my sister. He does joke about us sharing him but I know he's not serious because that would just be way to weird for everyone involved. Besides I'm happy when I'm with you. I may be a complete and constant flirt but I am devoted to the man I am with until they end the relationship. I don't cheat on them. Can you live with a man who flirts with just about everyone? Without becoming an awful control freak?"

Ronnie laughed, "As long as ye don't do more than flirting yeah. I may be a bit jealous and screw ye senseless to remind ye who ye belong to that night but I can learn to live with the flirting as long as I get flirted with too. "

Mathew teased, "Oh You never know I might enjoy that."

Ronnie licked his lips and grinned. He seductively replied, "That's the whole point. For ye to enjoy it so much ye never want ta leave me."

Mathew smiled and teased, "You may have to make sure I am thoroughly reminded quite often. I flirt a lot after all."

Ronnie seductively replied, "Oh? Don't ye worry yer pretty head about that. I have a hyperactive sex drive remember? I'm horny ALL the time. Ye will probably be too tired ta flirt after I get done with ye." He winked at Mathew and grinned a feral grin.  
Mathew teased, "Really? Are you horny right now?"

Ronnie moved as close as humanly possible to Mathew before he huskily replied, "Oh aye. Very much so. Ye are very desirable, Ozzie. Only thing stopping me is my manners and desire to make our first time together special. That's if ye even want me."  
Mathew clasped his hand behind Ronnie's neck and pulled him gently until their lips met. When he felt Ronnie's lips part in shock he took a chance and deepened the kiss while rubbing his fingers through the older man's curly hair. He slipped his other hand between them to rest on the curve of the older man's round belly. He was worried he had done the wrong thing until he felt Ronnie's one hand in his own hair and the other one against his back trying pull them even closer. By time they came up for air he was up against the brick of Malcolm's house with Ronnie's hands resting on his hips. He gasped, "Did that convince you that I want you?"

Ronnie had been shocked when Mathew had deepened the kiss until they were both apparently about to do it against the wall. He could feel the boy's arousal against his leg that he had wedged between Mathew's legs to push him firmly against the wall with in his desire to be closer. He was suddenly glad for the first time he had his pot belly because without it Mathew would feel how hard he was at the moment. His belly kept them just far apart enough to keep the boy from feeling his erection. Ronnie growled, "Aye. It did, laddie. Ye are also a very good kisser. Ye have no idea how much hornier ye've just made me. Ye are going ta drive me mad with desire, Ozzie. Ye should probably go inside before I change my mind and take ye home with me." He forced himself to let the boy go and put some distance between them while he tried to calm his raging libido. Well the medication didn't affect that which will be good but right now is a ruddy problem.

Mathew straightened his clothes out and teased, "I could go with you if you really want me too. I just need to get a change of clothes and leave Malcolm a note so he doesn't worry."

Ronnie said, "No. It's not right. Ye deserved better than that. This means more ta me than that. I want ta court ye the proper way no matter what my libido says. Ye deserve ta be wooed and I want ta make ye feel special. Can ye understand that?"

Mathew smiled and moved in to kiss Ronnie's cheek. He replied, "I've never been courted before. David and I just kind of wound up together. Never really dated and just wound up in bed. I'm flattered you think I'm worth the time and effort rather than just....taking me to bed. Thank you for that respect, Ronnie. You are very sweet. Good night and thank you again for a wonderful time."

Ronnie stammered, "Um have ye got any plans for this weekend?"

Mathew replied, "Not that I know of. Why?"

Ronnie hesitantly replied, "Would....ye maybe like ta....take a ....trip...with me? Ye don't have ta if ye don't want too. I just have a conference I need ta attend and would like some company. I'd need ta pick ye up Friday night and it lasts until Sunday afternoon. I promise no hanky panky even if I have ta get 2 hotel rooms."

Mathew replied, " I'll go. You don't have to get us separate rooms. I'd actually like to sleep next to you. Maybe we can cuddle a little? I like being held while I sleep. That's what I miss the most about David."

Ronnie chuckled, "Aye. If ya want to cuddle I'm guess I'd be willing ta do that. I don't mind even if ye are an octopus in yer sleep. I live with it once I get used to having someone next ta me in bed. You'll have ta forgive me if I panic for while when I first wake up. I've slept alone all of my life. Nobody wanted to sleep with me. Oh once in a while someone would have sex with me but they never stayed."

Mathew gasped, "You never had someone who loved you? I never realized."

Ronnie sighed, "Not many people care to deal with someone like me. My Hypomania......is not conducive to long term relationships. I look back at who I was before I was diagnosed and......hate who I was then. I can't blame people for not wanting anything to do with me."

Mathew placed his palm against Ronnie's cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry you've never felt love." He was determined to make sure Ronnie knew what love was and felt like. He lightly pressed his lips against the older man's before backing away. He smiled and said, "I'll see you Friday night."

Ronnie touched his fingers to his lips and smiled. He replied, "All right. I'll pick ye up around 5pm. We can get dinner on the way if ye want. Night, Ozzie." After Mathew was safely in the house he got in his car and drove home. He was still smiling as he fell asleep.

Mathew came home rather late but he knew Malcolm would want to know he was home. He gently tapped on Malcolm's door and quietly said, "All right. I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Malcolm."

He sleepily replied, "Deagh oidhche, Mo ionmhuin Balach." He had a tendency to sometimes slip into Gaelic when he was half asleep but he figured Mathew would figure out he was telling him good night. He also slipped into it when saying something that he was incapable of saying in English like I love you.

Mathew didn't understand the first 2 words but he knew the last were Malcolm's pet name for him so gathered the older man might be telling him good night in Gaelic. He went to his room and changed into his pajamas and went to bed feeling pretty happy. He had a wonderful night with Ronnie. Things were getting back to normal with Malcolm and Clara. He would tell Malcolm and Clara in the morning he was going on a trip with Ronnie this weekend.


	2. Ronnie's Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie and Mathew go out of town together

When Friday came Mathew was excite but nervous at the same time. In fact he was now worried about Ronnie not wanting to take him because he has a very noticeable black eye. He accidently fell over a foot stool and hit his head into the dresser when he wasn't paying attention. Now his whole right eye has a giant black, blue, purple, and yellow ring around it. He had decided to just wear the same black jacket that he was currently wearing. He just packed 2 pairs of pants, one black and one grey. He then packed a grey and black waistcoat as well as two white dress shirts one with gray stripes and the other plain. He then picked a black bowtie with grey polka dots and another black on that had scrollwork on it. He decided to wear the teddy bear pocket watch that Ronnie had bought him instead of the old one he usually wore. He hoped it was alright to wear what he always wore. He suddenly realized he never asked and now there wasn't time to worry about it. He packed his toiletries, a pair of purple pajamas, his sketch pad, pencils, meds, jelly babies, jammy dodgers, a couple of books, and wore the gift for Ronnie that Malcolm helped him pick out. He was surprised to find out Ronnie had the same ring size as he did so he looked through his rings and found a gold ring with an oval sun fire quartz in the center and two smaller oval topaz on each side. Clara had bought it for him many years ago and he asked her if she minded him giving it to Ronnie. She had smiled and told him it was fine. It was one of his favorite rings but it reminded him of Ronnie. A ray of beautiful sunshine on his lonely boring life. He was sitting in the living room after he had packed waiting for Ronnie to get there. When he saw it was almost 6pm he was worried the older man was coming. At exactly 6pm there was a knock at the door and he got up and ran to the skidded into the door with a thump before he opened it.

Ronnie was getting ready to leave when he had to see 3 of the other doctor's patients due to the doctor leaving for a family emergency. He didn't even have time to call Mathew to tell him he was going to be late. He was finally able to get out at 5:45pm and managed to make it to Malcolm's by 6pm. He knocked on the door and a minute later heard a loud thump on the other side before Mathew opened the door holding his nose. He followed the younger man into the living room and smiled at the brown pants and waistcoat with a tan dress shirt, brown bowtie with a leaf pattern on it. He gasped when he saw the terrible right black eye. He hesitantly reached out and gently touched it before asking, "Where'd ye get that black eye, Ozzie?"

Mathew flopped on the sofa and stammered, "I....uh fell into the dresser yesterday. I tripped over a stool I didn't see. If it's....um a problem...I'll stay home." He thought Ronnie looked really good in his black suit, pink checkered dress shirt and red checkered tie.

Ronnie replied, "God no. I was just worried someone hurt ye. That's all. Ye are telling me the truth aren't ye?" He sat down on the sofa next to Mathew and tried to get the younger man's hair to stay out of his bruised eye. 

Mathew sighed in relief and replied, "Yeah. I ah....told you I was accident prone. I have a matching black and blue on my elbow as well because after I hit the dresser I hit the floor on my elbow."

Ronnie shook his head and smiled. He said, "That's all right. At least I'm a doctor. Speaking of which...I'm sorry I'm late. One of my associates had a family emergency and I had to see 3 of her patients before I could leave. I wanted to call ye but didn't have the time. I'm sorry." He was suddenly aware of another presence and turned to see Malcolm standing behind them with a glass of scotch.

Malcolm said, "It's about time ye fucking showed up, ye cunt. Bowtie boy here was afraid he scared ye away the other night. I tried to tell him ye always kept yer word ever if ye were fucking late. He was also worried ye not want to take his fucking arse with ye because of the fucking huge shiner he's got. Also told him not ta worry about that. Fucking worries about every fucking little thing that one. When ye come back Sunday I need ye to fucking fill my fucking pill boxes, ya twat. Which reminds me...ye got yer meds with ye, Mathew?"

Mathew groaned, "Yes, Malcolm. I wasn't really ready to tell Ronnie yet."

Ronnie took Mathew's hand and replied, "It's all right. Ye don't have to tell me right now." 

Mathew sighed, "I have to take OCD and anti-anxiety meds because I um....."

Malcolm said, "Because he fucking goes fucking bananas. He can't handle stress worth a fucking shit. He was fucking late taking them one day because he hadn't been able to fucking pick them up and it was like a fucking paranoid hurricane of a rabid rabbit was running through my house fixing shit that didn't fucking need ta be fixed. Then he was trying ta fucking fix shite that he broke trying to fix it. He was also bouncing around like a fucking kangaroo because he couldn't sit fucking still. He had few fucking black and blues that fucking day too. He was like a fucking psycho....actually a lot like ye were before ye were fixed, ye bastard. Fucking fuck me. He's a fucking barrel o fucking fun that one is when he misses his meds. He's really fucking lucky I'm so fucking fond of him."

Clara had come into the room with a picnic basket on her arm and slapped Malcolm on the ass. She said, "Oi, Stop being an asshole. I packed you boys some sandwiches, crisps, cookies, cakes, and thermos of tea and coffee. Don't look so surprised, Ronnie. I take care of all my boys even you. I bet you didn't have dinner, did you?"

Ronnie sighed, "No. I didn't get lunch either but it's not like I couldn't get away with skipping a few meals, Clara." He was surprised when the tiny woman whacked him on the back of his head.

Clara scolded, "Shut up. Don't make me send Matty to where you work with food to make sure you eat every day."

Malcolm laughed, "She will too. She drags me ta lunch and dinner every fucking day. She apparently wants me ta turn in ta a fucking butterball turkey. I gave her my word I'd stop protesting but I thought it would be all right ta warn ye."  
Ronnie sighed, "In case ye hadn't noticed, Clara. I'm fat and round."

Clara scolded, "Oh stop that. We Oswald's like our men fat and round. Trying to fatten Malcolm up is like trying to pull teeth from someone with full dentures. He promised me to gain weight and he bloody well better start cooperating with me. As For you...You are fine and you bloody well better eat when you are supposed. Now you two better get going." She watched Ronnie get up and take Mathew's suitcase and the basket from her. She smiled and said, "At least both of you are gentlemen even if you are stubborn as a mule."

Malcolm laughed, "Aye, Mo ionmhuin. We are fucking Scottish. We pretty much complain about everything too."

Clara just replied, "Really? I hadn't noticed." She smirked at him and was being sarcastic. Malcolm used to practically complained about everything. When they reached the door she pulled them both down and gave them a kiss on the cheek and a hug before they left. She said, "Matty, have a good time. You take good care of my brother, Ronnie."

Ronnie replied, "I will, Clara. I'd be an old fool not to after all. Thank ye for the basket. Come along, Ozzie." He chuckled as Mathew skipped to the car in front of him. He had to admit the view was a nice one. He put the suitcase and basket in the back seat with his duffle bag and suit bag. He got in and started the car before taking off down the road. As he pulled on the interstate he felt a warm hand settle on his thigh just above his knee. He smiled and said, "How was yer week, laddie?"

Mathew laughed, "Aside from going nuts on Malcolm, getting a black eye and black and blue elbow? Lonely without you. I missed you, Ronnie."

Ronnie replied, "I missed ye too, Ozzie." He settled his left hand on top of the hand resting on his thigh and smiled when Mathew turned it over and entwined their fingers together. After about 15 or 20 minutes he felt the fingers grasping his loosen and looked over to find the younger man had nodded off. He still had a hard time grasping that someone as young as Mathew wanted him. A fat lonely middle aged man who drives everyone away. After about 3 hours of driving he finally arrived at the hotel that they were staying at until Sunday. He hated to bother the boy but he didn't have a choice. He pulled up to the front and got their luggage out and handed it over to the bellboy. Then he opened the passenger side door and squatted down next to it. He ran his knuckles gently across Mathew's cheek and said, "Ozzie? Time to wake up, sleepy head. Ah there's those beautiful brown eyes. We're here and ye need ta wake up so we can go in, okay?"

Mathew blinked the sleep out of his eyes and unbuckled the seat belt. He yawned, "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I'm not very good company am I?" He watched Ronnie stand back up and wince as he straighten. 

Ronnie stood back up and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his back in protest to the potion he had been in. He replied, "Don't worry about it. Ye being with me is company. Ye don't have to be a chatterbox. Come on. I need ta check us in." He waited for Mathew to get out of before handing the key and a tip to the valet. He went directly to check in and said, "Dr. Ronald Pilfrey. I requested a queen size bed and two keys."

The attendant replied, "Of course. Dr. Pilfrey. Room 457. Elevators are to the left and down the hall. Here you go and enjoy your stay."

Ronnie charmingly replied, "Thank ye. I'm sure we will."He looked over to see Mathew surrounded by a bunch of pretty women. He could tell they were hitting on the younger man. It was all he could do to not rip him away from them.

Mathew had be accosted by a bunch of beautiful women. He was in no way interested in them but he still chatted with them anyway.

Woman 1 said, "You are a cute one."

Mathew replied, "Yes I know. You're not too bad yourself."

Woman 2 asked, "How did a handsome young man like you wind up with a black eye?"

Mathew replied, "Oh I have a tendency to run into things. I'm rather clumsy."

Woman 3 asked, "Why do you wear those kind of clothes? You would look much better in normal clothes."

Mathew replied, "I happen to like this style of clothing. It's what I am comfortable in. Besides..."

Ronnie said, "I think he's very sexy in them. I wouldn't want him ta wear anything else unless he wants ta."

Woman 4 asked, "Who the hell are you? His father?"

Mathew say the wince when the remark hit a nerve and he firmly answered, "No. He's not my father. He's my boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse us." He reach out and took Ronnie hand and gently tugged him out of his stupor.

Woman 5 scoffed, "That old man's probably the one who gave him that black eye. Probably beats him to make him too afraid to leave his old fat ass. I hear Scots have awful tempers."

Ronnie forced himself to ignore them as he was drug away by Mathew. If he had been Malcolm they would have been in pieces on the floor. When they got in the elevator he pushed the button for the 4th floor without saying a word and led Mathew to their room. That bitch had hit a nerve and now he just wanted to sulk. He sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. After a few minutes he felt the bed dip beside him and Mathew's one arm went around his back holding him in a hug and the boy's other hand was carding through his curls. He eventually gave in and leaned back into the your man's comforting arms with his head against Mathew's chest. He unconsciously was rubbing his head against Mathew's shoulder like a cat. That was one of his odd unconscious behaviors most people were put off by all the time. He expected Mathew to back away but he felt the arm around him tighten and pull him closer. Then he suddenly went from anger to sobbing. When he stopped shaking clutching the younger man's waistcoat like a life line he sniffled, "Sorry, Ozzie. I can be overly sensitive at times."

Mathew replied, "It's all right, Ronnie. I'm the same way. Only I react to thing's like being picked on because of my OCD and need for repetitiveness and constants in my life. What was it that bothered you? Me talking to them? No? That they thought you were my father? ok yes and no. Wait it was that they accused you of being old, fat and hitting me isn't it? Ah bingo. Oh, Ronnie. Just try to ignore people like that. They think they are better than everyone else. People who judge others like that aren't worth the time. They were just looking for a way to hurt you because I belong to you and I am happy with you. I'm not going to leave you just because a bunch of women or man think I'm hot enough to flirt with. Ok?" He got a nod against his shoulder and another round of cat like rubbing before Ronnie pulled back and slightly away from him.

Ronnie wiped his eyes and sighed, "I have some work ta do that I never got ta finish. Do ye mind if I do it now?"

Mathew kissed Ronnie's temple and replied, "No. I can read or draw while you do that." He went into his bag and got his sketch pad and pencils while Ronnie set up his laptop, took off the suit jacket and tie before sitting down to do his work. He smiled when Ronnie put on a pair of glasses identical to Malcolm's tortoise shell glasses and after a while he watched the older man roll up his sleeves and unbutton the top 3 buttons on his shirt. He drew Ronnie just like that because he thought it was adorable. When he saw the older man drop his glasses on the table next to the laptop and pinch the bridge of his nose it had been 2 hours. He set his sketchpad down on the bed beside him and asked, "Are you all right, Ronnie? You look a little pale. Can I get you something?"

Ronnie finally finished the work he had to do after 2 hours and had a headache. One of the side effects of his meds was migraine headaches. He had watched Mathew out of the corner of his eye sitting on the bed still in all his clothes except for the coat and boots intent on drawing something. When he leaned back in his chair he heard Mathew asking if he needed anything. He sighed, "Ye can get me the little black bag and a drink if ye want."

Mathew got the items the older man asked for and stammered, "What's wrong? Please, Ronnie..."He knelt beside the older man on the floor and put his head on Ronnie's leg.

Ronnie ran his hand over Mathew's head and sighed, "It's just a headache, Ozzie. I need to take something to try and get rid of it."

Mathew looked up at him and replied, "Maybe you should try and eat something? We still have the stuff Clara sent us with." He watched the older man nod and looked through the basket. He was glad Clara put the freezies in the basket to keep the sandwiches cool. He picked a couple for both himself and Ronnie. Turkey and cheese for Ronnie and ham and cheese for himself. He also grabbed a bag of crisps for them both. He soon found out that Ronnie like Malcolm didn't tend to eat much. He shared his bag of crisped with Ronnie and Ronnie only ate one of the sandwiches. He was glad when he found they had a small fridge in room and put everything that had to be refrigerated in it. After he got everything taken care of he gently prodded and pulled Ronnie until the older man got to his feet. He said, "You should get changed and lie down, Ronnie."

Ronnie sighed, "Aye. I guess ye are right. Can ye hand me my Pajamas?" When Mathew gave them to him he tired trudged into the bathroom and through sheer force of will managed to change. Most of the time when he got like this he just slept in his chair not bothering to change because he lacked the energy to bother. He got very tired and weak when he got these headaches. Mathew would find that out eventually but not tonight. He stumbled out of the bathroom and Mathew just caught him before he hit the floor. The younger man guided him to the bed and had him lie down before covering him up. He instinctively grabbed Mathew's hand and asked, "Stay?"

Mathew carded his fingers through Ronnie's curls and replied, "I'll be right back. I just need to change all right?" He got a mumbled ok before he went and changed into his own pajamas. He slid in the bed behind the older man and wrapped an arm gently around his soft round middle. He felt Ronnie move closer before settling down. He kissed the back of the older man's head and said, "Good night, Ronnie."

Ronnie finally feeling safe and loved mumbled, "Night, Ozzie." The pounding in his head finally subsiding enough for him to drift off to sleep.


	3. First Day Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie and Mathew spend their first day away

The next morning Ronnie woke with a start in a sudden panic. He started to calm down as he realized where he was at. The event's of the night before slowly started coming back to him and he realized why there was a warm male body curled up on his shoulder. He smiled as he realized the boy was an octopus after all seeing he had a leg wedged between his own and somehow during the night Mathew's hand had snuck up his night shirt to rest on his round soft belly. He saw Mathew's pocket watch resting on the night stand next to him and managed to grab it. He smiled as he realized it was the one he had bought the boy earlier in the week. He cursed under his breath when he realized he was going to be late for his bloody seminar. He gently shook Mathew and asked, "Can ye move off of me, Ozzie? I'm running late and have to get moving." He heard a groan but the boy moved over. He ran around throwing his clothes on and writing a note before he ran out the door. He hated these things but they were useful to go to seeing everything is changing to the digital world now. 

Mathew woke up alone when he realized the spot that Ronnie had been sleeping was cold. He laughed when he saw the room because it looked like a hurricane flew through it. Ronnie's clothes from yesterday were hanging on the chairs and the older man's pajamas were on the floor in the bathroom while the sinks was full of Ronnie's toiletries. The older man's pill bottles were sitting on the table in disarray by the laptop. The funnies thing was the lamp had turned into a tie rack with about 3 ties thrown on it including the one Ronnie had worn the night before. He wondered if Ronnie's bedroom at his house looked like this in the morning. He looked over to night stand where he had placed his pocket watch and panicked. It wasn't there and he started looking for it and found it next to Ronnie's laptop and pills with a note under it. 

The Note said:  
"Ozzie,  
I'm sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. I'm also sorry about the mess. I woke up late and was having a hard time deciding what to wear as I always do. I won't be back until around 4pm. Yes I took something to eat with me for lunch. We can go out to dinner after I get back. I hope you have a good day. I miss you all ready.  
Ronnie"

Mathew smiled and now knew that Ronnie's bedroom definitely looks like this every morning. He chuckled at the absurdity of it. For an obsessively organized and immaculate man he was a slob when it came to getting ready in the morning. Well he was perfectly able to be Ronnie's "housewife" seeing that he kept Malcolm's house clean. He picked everything up and hung up all of Ronnie's clothes again as well as folding both their pajamas and setting them on the stool by the bed. He made a few more drawing of Ronnie, Clara and Malcolm. He let the cleaning lady change out the towels and make the bed. The woman's name was Valerie and she was a nice lady.

Valerie asked, "This is Dr. Pilfrey's room, right?"

Mathew replied, "Yeah, it is. Why?"

Valerie shrugged and replied, "Just not used to seeing g him bring anyone with him is all. He's usually alone when he comes here. It's good to see he has a friend to keep him company this time."

Mathew replied, "I plan to keep him company for a long time, Valerie."

Valerie smiled and replied, "That's good but he really needs a lady friend. He's such a nice man it's a shame he doesn't have anyone to love him."

Mathew bristled and replied, "He's has someone. I love him." He realized he really did love Ronnie.

Valerie replied, "I'm never said you didn't, sir, but it is quite different to love a friend and for him to have someone special in his life like a girlfriend."

Mathew sighed, "Maybe he doesn't want a girlfriend."

Valerie looked up at that and asked, "Why wouldn't he want one?"

Mathew replied, "Because he has me."

Valerie replied, "I'm sorry. I'm not following, sir."

Ronnie had entered the room during the last bit and sighed, "What Ozzie is trying ta politely tell ye is I'm already taken by him. That we are a couple."

Valerie started to finally put two and two together. She gasped, "You mean you're..."

Mathew said, "Gay and I'm his boyfriend? Yes that would be correct."

Valerie stammered, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I always thought.... I guess as long as you're happy that's all that matters." She finished her work as quickly as possible and left. She was more embarrassed by how she completely missed that but then the younger man looked like he could have been the doctors son instead of his lover.

Ronnie sighed, "Well that was interesting...How as yer day? Other than Valerie the nosy maid?"

Mathew stood up, ran over, and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. He put his ear over Ronnie heart before sighing, "Lonely. I missed you."

Ronnie managed to brace himself for the force of Mathew's hug and automatically wrapped his arms around the boy. He rested his cheek against Mathew's hair and replied, "I missed ye too."

Mathew pulled away and took Ronnie's hand leading him to the bed where he had him sit down. He took the ring off his finger he had forgotten he had been wearing the night before and placed it in Ronnie's hand. He said, "It's my favorite ring and now it belongs to you, Ronnie."

Ronnie looked at the beautiful sun fire quarts and yellow topaz ring. He stammered, "I can't take this, Ozzie. I..don't deserve it...I..."

Mathew smiled and looked into Ronnie's surprised and confused blue eyes. He said, "I want you to have it. I want you to have something that I love because I love you. Ahh. I may be simple minded Ronnie but I can tell when I'm in love. I want you to have that ring because you mean more to me than my favorite ring. Please take it and wear it for me."

Ronnie was dumbfounded because he had never expected the boy to fall in love with him. Technically they had know each other about two months but only dated once before this trip. He was tearing up before he said, "All right. If that's what ye want but I'd like ye ta put it on my finger. Is that all right?" He held out his right hand and Mathew slid the ring on his ring finger. He was surprised it fit his finger perfectly. He stared at it for quite a while before whispering, "Thank ye. It's beautiful. A treasure just like ye are ta me." He felt the bed moved and Mathew sat behind him with his legs on the outside of his own. He could feel the warmth from the boy's body where it was flush against his back.

Mathew sat on the bed against Ronnie's back and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. He rested his chin on Ronnie's shoulder after firmly kissing the older man's pulse point in his neck and his hands palms down on the curve of his boyfriend's belly. He replied, "You're welcome. I'll say it as many times as it takes you to believe it. I love you, you silly man. Now I don't expect you to say it back until you mean it. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Ronnie leaned back against Mathew and sighed, "I have no idea why. Ye really don't know me that well. I have some rather odd traits. A lot of times I'm like a giant pot bellied cat. I'll even purr and rub my head against ye like one. I.....like my belly and head rubbed and ta be.....licked just about everywhere. I may start....licking ye too. Especially during...sex."

Mathew licked Ronnie's pulse point and replied, "That's fine. I love pot bellied cats. Especially the one I'm holding onto right now. I'm thinking you might be a cougar in bed. roowr." He saw Ronnie blush and felt his head start rubbing against his own. He decided to try something and nuzzled his nose against Ronnie's neck and ear. He smiled when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He purred, "You like that, do ya? Mmmm. Did you know you smell wonderful?" He heard Ronnie's purr loudly and lightly nipped the older man's earlobe.

Ronnie growled, "As much as I am enjoying the things ye are doing ta me. I think ye'd better stop doing it or I'm not going to be able to stop myself for much longer."

Mathew seductively replied, "Whatever you say, my big pussy cat. Ohhoo. You like it when I call you pussy cat? Mmmm. Think I just found my nickname for you."

Ronnie growled, "Aye...Whatever ye want ta call me is fine. Just please either stop teasing me or bloody take me. Ye are driving me mad, Ozzie." Mathew finally stopped driving him crazy and just held him loosely while he tried to shut off his libido. 

Mathew seriously asked, "Do you really want me, Ronnie? Are you with me because you are lonely? I'm not going anywhere either way but I'd just like to know."

Ronnie groaned, "Move so we can look at each other." He wasn't expecting Mathew to drag them both back on the bed but he moved with the younger man until he was on his back and Mathew was looming over him. He ran his knuckles over Mathew's cheek before he honestly replied, "My beautiful boy, I promise I'm not ever going ta lie ta ye. Ye don't need to be lied to and as we get more involved with each other I will expect the same from ye. Now that being said.... I won't deny I was lonely before I met ye....Very lonely. I took a chance on ye in the beginning because.....I don't want ta die alone. I want someone there when my time comes. I saw a sweet young man who needed me ta be his knight in shining armor. That being said...Ozzie, I have NEVER been drawn ta someone like I am ta ye. Ye make me feel SO alive again. More alive than I have been in years. Aye I want ye. God how I want ye. I want every part of ye and.....I want ta be good enough for ye ta be proud to say "That's Ronnie, my boyfriend" and that I feel I can say "That's Mathew, he's my boyfriend" without being afraid of embarrassing ye. I can be very embarrassing at times. Ye haven't seen me at my worst yet. I am very capable of making an ass out of the both of us. I hope ye can still love me after ye've truly gotten ta know me. Ye are.....so young and beautiful....I don't really deserve ye...but as long as ye stay with me.....I'll take good care of ye. If ye want or need anything all ye have ta do is ask. I don't expect ye ta give me money. I honestly don't need ye too. I make enough money ta take care of ye and the house. If ye want to pursue yer art ye are more than welcome too. All I ask in return is that ye keep the house, occasionally cook, and be my life partner in every way."

Mathew leaned down and kissed Ronnie's lips before replying, "Only you could turn a serious question into an essay. For your information, Ronnie Pilfrey...I can be quite an embarrassment myself. Just ask Malcolm and Clara. They'll having you laughing for days with how many times I embarrassed the hell out of them. I'm...a goofball. I do silly and annoying things trying to get a laugh. As for you being good enough. You are good enough and I'm always proudly declaring your my boyfriend. I like it when you admit you are my boyfriend. It makes me feel good to know you don't consider me your dirty little secret. You want a housewife? I can do that. I do it for Malcolm. Life partner? I'm waiting for you to be ready, pussy cat." He ran his index finger from Ronnie's sideburn to his little double chin and smiled at the blush he got from the attention. 

Ronnie whispered, "All right. Do ye want ta get dinner?"

Mathew replied, "Yeah. Don't want you to turn into a swizzle stick like Malcolm now do we? I like you just the way you are now. Soft, round and fuzzy."

Ronnie laughed, "I seriously doubt ye have to worry about me being as thin as Malcolm ever again. My meds got rid of that option a while ago. I'm glad ye are happy with it. This I'm afraid is what ye are stuck with if ye want me."

Mathew smiled and teased, "I want you. I want to lick, suck and pet every inch of you. I want to drive you to the edge and then push you over until you can't think of anyone but me."

Ronnie gulped and stammered, "That's not going ta be too hard. I don't think of anyone else now. I want ye ta realized something.....Once we make love......I will consider ye as mine. I will not allow anyone ta touch ye in that way again except me. I am a very possessive man, Ozzie. I want a long term relationship with ye. That's why I am waiting. I want ye to be sure ye want me for the rest of my life. Until that point...ye can leave if ye want and I promise I won't stop ye. After that.....I can't promise I'll be able ta let ye go. Do ye understand what I am trying ta tell ye?"

Mathew gently touched Ronnie's face before kissing him deeply. He replied, "Yeah. I understand. I think someone's hungry."He giggled when the older man's stomach growled loudly. He smiled at the blush that was creeping up Ronnie's cheeks. He got up off the bed and looked closely at Ronnie. The older man was wearing a gray suit with a powder blue shirt and striped tie in 2 shades of blue. 

Ronnie decided now was a good time to just ogle Mathew. They younger man was dressed in gray waistcoat, charcoal trousers, striped gray shirt, and black bowtie with gray polka dots. He watched as Mathew put on his knee length black coat. He thought Mathew looked sexy in all of his clothes but his favorite jacket had to be the knee length purple coat the boy was wearing the day they met. He finally sat up and asked, "What ye in the mood fer, Ozzie?"

Mathew looked at Ronnie and replied, "Can we get pizza?"

Ronnie chuckled, "All right. There's a nice little pizzeria in walking distance of the hotel." He went to the bathroom and was washing his went he jumped when Mathew pinched his ass. He looked back at the boy in the mirror and smiled at the amused look on Mathew's face. Ronnie seductively said, "Ye like pinching arses, do ye? Ye little tease. What about getting yer's pinched?" Then he ran around chasing Mathew until he managed to retaliate. They wound up wrapped in each other's arms giggling like love struck teenagers. Malcolm had mentioned that Oswald's loved to pinch asses. He leaned down and kissed Mathew deeply before backing away and leading the boy out the door. When they got out of the hotel he lit his first cigarette of the day. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk giggling at jokes they told each other. While they shared a small sausage and pepperoni pizza he realized just how happy Mathew made him. Deep down he realized he was falling in love with the boy. As they walked back the hotel he had another cigarette and thought of how lucky he was to have Mathew. 

Mathew loved spending time with Ronnie. The older man was silly and joked around now that they are starting to get to know each other better. He wasn't as syndical or introverted as Malcolm is and capable of discussing feelings. As he walked with Ronnie he was laughing at jokes and the funny faces his boyfriend made. He knew Ronnie had to be starting to come out of his shell because the older man wasn't as worried about doing something wrong. He held Ronnie's hand and leaned against him arm laughing at the older man's jokes and silly antics. He smiled when Ronnie made a kind of magic wave with his free and in his face before getting a shocked look on his face. He giggled, "I like you like this, pussy cat. You seem happy."

Ronnie replied, "I am happy. Very happy. Ye make me happy."

Mathew replied, "You make me happy too."

Ronnie kissed the side of Mathew's head and replied, "That's good. I'm glad ta hear that." When they got back to the hotel they got changed and laid down on the bed together and watched TV until they were ready to go to sleep. He was on his back and Mathew curled up on his shoulder with a hand under his shirt rubbing his belly until the boy drifted off. He turned the TV and lamp off before drifting off as well.


	4. Night Terrors and Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew finds out Ronnie has night terrors and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay......  
>  Warnings:  
> Please read the updated warnings. This chapter main focus is on why Ronnie has night terrors. It deals with past Child abuse and rape. It's a big hurt comfort chapter but may not be suitable for everyone. There are no major details in it just general description but it is apparent what is talked about. This is not a topic I often used but since nothing is known about Ronnie's past....I felt it would help establish that in my story Ronnie and Malcolm are very close to one another and why.. I think it might also explain why when he had his breakdown he basically was reacting like a child would to being upset. Also it sets up for the possibility of what might have originally helped trigger his Hypomania and why he acted like he did for so long.
> 
> You can feel free to skip this chapter if this bothers you.

Mathew woke in the middle of the night with the feeling something was wrong. He suddenly realized Ronnie was talking in his sleep. He could tell the older man was agitated badly.

Ronnie sobbed, "Mummy? No, Please wake up, mummy! Ronnie is a bad little Pilfrey. Weep for poor pathetic Ronnie Pilfrey." He was saying this over and over and had rolled on to his side and was in a fetal position. 

Mathew wrapped his one arm around the older man and carded his other hand through Ronnie's curls. He was starting to panic because he wasn't sure if he should try to wake him or wait it out. He cried, "Ronnie? It's all right, love. I'm right here. You're safe. It's just a bad dream. It's all right pussy cat."

Ronnie woke sobbing from the nightmare of his father beating his mother to death before beating the crap out him when he was a boy. When he realized where he was he rolled to his other side and buried his head against Mathew's chest until he was able to stop sobbing. He remained in the fetal like position and his fists were clutching the younger man's pajama top. He sniffled, "Sorry, Ozzie. I'm so sorry."

Mathew kissed the older man's forehead and asked, "For what?"

Ronnie choked, "Ye have ta...deal...with....this. BAD Pilfrey. Pathetic Pilfrey. Weeping Pilfrey. Bad....boyfriend."He went into another sobbing fit while Mathew continued to comfort him. The last thing he had wanted was for the boy to have to deal with scared, lonely, pathetic, weeping Pilfrey. He always thought of this side of him as a separate personality. This side of him was a bloody emotional roller coaster ride.

Mathew soothed, "It's all right, pussy cat..You're not a bad boyfriend. You're not pathetic..I'm just worried about you. I love you. Just let out. I'm not going anywhere." Eventually he noticed Ronnie was calming down with hiccups and sniffles. Mathew just rubbed his hand up and down the older man's back. He still was carding his other hand through Ronnie's thick curls.

Ronnie sniffled, "Sorry. I get like that sometimes. I'm sorry I'm so pathetic."

Mathew said, "Look at me. I don't think you are pathetic at all. While some warning might have been nice..It's all right. Everyone has bad days and bad dreams, pussy cat."

Ronnie asked, "Ye not going ta dump me?"

Mathew said, "No, Ronnie. I'm not. I love you. That means accepting the good with the bad. Don't you ever think that I leave you over something like this. It's all right. You feel better now?"

Ronnie relaxed his muscles and replied, "A little. Thank ye for not running away."

Mathew lightly kissed Ronnie's lips and asked, "Do you want to talk about it. pussy cat?"

Ronnie said, "I.....When I was a lad my father.....was a drunk with a violent temper. My mam...She used ta send me ta Malcom's every time she could get the chance.....because my father......would.....beat me. Mam......knew I was.... safe with Malcolm's family. He always called me....pathetic....and mocked me when I cried....after he beat me and I was lying bleeding on the floor. When I was 8.....my father beat my mother ta death because she kept sending me away. Malcolm's mam.....she fought for custody and took me away from my father when I was 10....Aunt Maureen and Uncle Dougan raised me after that but I had watched my father......kill my mam in a drunken rage because she was trying ta protect me. My head's been screwed up ever since that day I became a doctor ta try and help people like me but avoided my own until I had a psychotic breakdown at 48 years old..... I didn't even see I was overcompensating for Hypomania and severe depression. It was my rival that figured it out. I even tried hypnotherapy to block it out but it....didn't work on me. I'm too much of a psychological and emotional disaster. I really am pathetic."

Mathew rolled them so that Ronnie's head was on his shoulder and body was wrapped around his own. He kissed the top of the older man's curly head after Ronnie managed to find a comfortable position. He knew Ronnie's problem with the position was it pinched his round belly because he could feel it smashed against his side. He gathered this was the reason Ronnie usually held him instead but he knew the older man needed to be held right now. Eventually the older man seems happy with how he was laying. He just stayed quiet and let Ronnie talk at his own speed making sure the older man knew he was not going anywhere. He thought Ronnie had fallen asleep again but hears the older man start talking again.

Ronnie rubbed his cheek against Mathew's shoulder and stammered, "My father got worse after mam died... he.... raped me..... repeatedly from the time my mam died until I was taken away from him. He did it for 2 years...Told me mam was dead because of me and it was all my fault. Told me I was lucky he wanted me because I wasn't pretty enough for anyone else ta ever want me, that no one would ever want me because I was ugly. I'm a useless, pathetic crybaby. I've been terrified of sexual and emotional relationships even though I have an over active sex drive. I overcompensated by....acting like a lecherous flirt. I think I was unconsciously trying to drive potential partners away because I really don't want them ta know about the fear that I have of sex. The few partners I've had were only interested in sex. It sated the itch I had but it really wasn't enjoyable.. I eventually decided masturbation was more enjoyable. Ye are the first partner that hasn't pushed the issue even though it's obvious I want ta pound ye in ta the mattress. Ye are the first person I truly want a relationship and want ta sleep with in my life. I'm both enthralled and terrified of our relationship, Ozzie.I want there ta be an us....I'm just so terrified.... I'm so sorry..." He was whispering by time he got to the end with tears running down his face. He felt Mathew's hand in his curls and clutched a fistful of Mathew's top.

Mathew replied, "Oh, Ronnie. None of that is your fault. You're father was wrong. You are a beautiful man both in looks and personality. After everything you went through it's a miracle you aren't more messed up than you are. I want you to know that when you are ready to make love I will do everything I can to make it as enjoyable as possible for you. One thing that David liked about me was that I was a very patient, giving, attentive and compassionate lover. I love you, Ronnie, and will spend every day of your life if I have to in order to prove it. I will prove to you that making love with someone who loves you is a pleasant and wonderful experience. Not anything like what you went through. I don't mind going slow if it will help you. "

Ronnie sighed, "I...don't deserve...someone like ye."

Mathew replied, "Stop that. You and Malcolm have that in common. Neither one of you think you are good enough or capable of being loved. Does Malcolm know about any of this?"

Ronnie replied, "He knew I was beaten but he doesn't know about my father....raping me. I never told him or his mam. I was afraid too. I was told that there was something wrong with me and I would be abandoned if I said one word to anyone. When Malcolm started changing because of Number 10 he terrified me. He eventually softened how he treated me enough that I knew he would never truly hurt me. It became the norm for our relationship. Him swearing and threatening me and I just ignored him. I have been part of his life so long I got to all his mood swings. Underneath all that bluster and threats I know Malcolm loves me like I am his brother. Essentially he has been my big brother since I was born. He protects me even when he doesn't want to admit it. He used ta hold me while I sobbed after having night terrors and even stood in front of my father to stop him from hitting me. I owe him my life and sanity. If it wasn't for him I would have fallen apart and been committed when I was a teenager or would of committed suicide. He even paid for me ta go ta college and become a doctor. His only catch was that once I was an established physician I had ta be his personal doctor. He was my first patient. I make house calls, do his pills, and everything for him because I love him and I am the only one he trusts with his medical conditions. I guess we are codependent on each other because he can't take care of himself properly and I need ta take care of him to feel useful. I know it sounds silly....but I'd be completely lost without him."

Mathew replied, "No. It doesn't. I'm like that with Clara. I don't mean she needs me really but I need her. It's funny that she's my younger sister and she's more independent and strong willed than I am. I have always relied on her to stand up for me and defend me because I am to docile to do so myself. Others used to pick on me when were kids calling me a sissy and pansy. Later in high school when they found out I was gay they called me a fairy and faggot. Even Linda was awful to me over that but Clara would stand in front of me and defend me. She told them she didn't care that I was what they called me and that I was her brother, that she loved me and that's all that mattered. Through everything I have put up in my life she has always been there whenever I needed her."

Ronnie sighed, "I'm sorry to be such a burden. I am really pathetic and messed up."

Mathew coaxed Ronnie off of him so he could roll onto his side to look the older man in the eyes. He gently ran his palm up and down the older man's soft side under the shirt while he answered, "Stop that. You are NOT a burden. You may be messed up but you are NOT pathetic. You're still my pussy cat regardless of what you are thinking. Now please stop berating yourself so much. I'm not going to desert you just because you are messed up. I love every part of you regardless. From your chubby cheeks and curly hair to your round pot belly to the tip of your toes and that's not going to change because of what you told me. All right?" When he got a hesitant nod he gently kissed Ronnie's lips and allowed the older man to set the pace. He felt Ronnie deepen the kiss and answered in turn while gently pulling the older man against his chest and running his hand up and down his boyfriend's back and side. 

Ronnie felt Mathew pulling him closer and scooted as close as he could to the younger man while they kissed. When they came up for air he moved his head to expose his neck as a gesture of submission. He felt Mathew's lips and tongue liking and kissing it way up and down his neck. He purred when he felt the younger man suck against his pulse point. He was sure with how hard Mathew was sucking he'd probably have a hickey but he didn't really care at the moment. It was giving him a raging hard on and was a bit frustrated that Mathew wasn't doing more. He felt the younger man tapering off the kisses before kissing his lips again and pulling him so that his head rested on Mathew's shoulder again. He growled, "Do ye realize what a cock tease ye are?"

Mathew playfully chuckled, "I have been told that from time to time. I also know as much as your body is reacting to me you really aren't ready to BE with me yet. You told me as much. I want you to be comfortable with the thought of US making love and really want to do it with me because you like what I do to you instead of it just being a response to stimulus. Not feel obligated because I'm your boyfriend, or that I'm young, or because ye react to what I do to you. I want you to want it here and here, not just here, all right?" He touched Ronnie's head and heart before gently settling on the older man's erection.

As hard as he was he knew Mathew was right. He wasn't ready to BE with the boy yet and if they had gone through with it he'd regret it and it might damage their relationship. He rasped, "Thank ye, Ozzie. For caring about how I feel." He fidgeted against Mathew's side until he was in a comfortable position where his belly wasn't painfully being smashed and put his head on Mathew's shoulder before sighing.

Mathew carded his fingers through Ronnie messy curls and entwined the fingers of both their hands where they rested on his chest. He smiled and said, "Try to get some sleep, pussy cat. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

Ronnie mumbled, "Promise?"

Mathew chuckled, "I promise. I love you. Now get some sleep."

Ronnie finally was able to let the blackness of sleep take him. Feeling safe and loved.


	5. A Day of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie and Mathew have a day of fun before they go home as well as a few laughs.

When Ronnie woke up the next morning he had a male body pressed against his back and after he was actually awake he realized it was Mathew and scooted back closer to the younger man's warm body. 

Mathew smiled and kissed the back of Ronnie's head. He mumbled, "You all right, Ronnie?"

Ronnie replied, "Aye. I'm sorry I woke ye, Ozzie. I just felt like being closer ta ye."

Mathew chuckled, "It's all right, pussy cat. I'm always willing to give affection. I even give it at inappropriate times. You can ask David about that. He was always saying "don't do that, Matty" or "your embarrassing me, Matty" whenever I was affectionate in public. You're not going to be like that are you?"

Ronnie chuckled, "Probably for a while until I get used ta it. Ye are the only person I will ever let touch me where ever, however, and whenever ye want. I...just can't say no ta ye. In all honesty I think I like the idea of everyone knowing I finally found a mate. Not just any mate either. A young handsome sweet man. For the first time in his life Ronnie Pilfrey is a happy Pilfrey all because he has ye now." He rolled onto his opposite side to face Mathew. He placed one hand against Mathew's chest and the other over the younger man's waist. He whispered, "Thank ye fer giving me a chance, Ozzie."

Mathew clasped their hands together on his chest before slipping his free hand under Ronnie's pajama top and rubbed the other man's soft, fuzzy, round belly. He leaned in and firmly kissed Ronnie's lips before replying, "I don't deny I didn't know you before your Hypomania was treated but the man I know is a good, decent and caring man. You're even playful and seductive. I can imagine you driving me crazy in bed."

Ronnie laughed, "Most people think I'm a creep and a letch when I start being sexually suggestive."

Mathew replied, "I love it when you get that way with me. I also like innuendos. It's makes me hot and bothered. You can be a lecherous as you want with me. It turns me on and I can't wait until you have your wicked way with me."

Ronnie replied, "Oh ye do? Hmm are ye a top or a bottom?"

Mathew blushed and replied, "Either. Whichever you want me to be."

Ronnie teased, "Well I think I'd like ye ta be a bottom fer now. Although maybe someday I'll like ta have ye take me as well. Ye do have a lovely bottom. I'll feel very privileged ta make ye mine and claim that wonderful bottom as my own. Ye do realized that once I do that ye belong ta only me, right?"

Mathew replied, "I want to be yours and only yours, pussy cat."

Ronnie growled, "Good because I am a jealous man. I see ye being to flirty or suggestive with someone else I may just have ta pounce on ye soon as we are near a bed and grind ye in ta the mattress ta remind ye who ye belong too."

Mathew moaned, "Mmm I might just have to do it on purpose so you will grind me into the mattress. Mmm you above me grinding your lovely prick inside of me over and over again until I scream your name. Yeah, I'll be wanting to be reminded a lot."

Ronnie growled, "Then I guess ye are lucky I have an over active sex drive and can take ye a few times in a night, laddie. Although ye may find I can come more times than ye can."

Mathew teased, "Mm I can't wait to find out, pussy cat. It'll take a lot of stamina to keep up with me. Ooo. You are pretty big aren't you? That's good. I like them bigger. You like me rubbing your belly, don't you? You're purring. Mmm. I like it when you purr for me, pussy cat. I find it sexy and arousing that I can make you purr just by rubbing your belly." He had reached down and gently cupped Ronnie and smiled at how big he was and then moved his hand back up to rubbed the older man's pot belly. He found out his boyfriend absolutely loved having his belly rubbed. He found it cute how the older man went from talking dirty to him to purring loudly just because he was getting a belly rub.

Ronnie had just stopped talking and started purring like a cat when Mathew started scratching and rubbing his belly. I was one of his strange behaviors that he couldn't control. He was delighted and relieved when the boy said he liked the purring noise he was making. Mathew does call him pussy cat because of the purring after all. He leaned back a little to give Mathew better access to his belly. He had a sudden thought that he'd make a great house cat. A giant pot bellied house cat. He could help it when he started to giggle uncontrollably at that thought. He felt Mathew stop rubbing his belly and gasped, "Sorry, Ozzie. I just imagined myself a giant pot bellied house cat. Oh god, Just call me Garfield."

Mathew laughed, "Hmm. I think you're are much pretty than Garfield, pussy cat. Much prettier. He leaned forward and gently kissed the back of Ronnie's neck. Eventually they both decided to get out of bed and go get something for breakfast before they drove home. He was pleasantly surprised when Ronnie came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans, long sleeved polo shirt, and leather jacket. The only thing that was the same was he was wearing his black dress shoes. He chuckled when he noticed Ronnie was wearing a pair of gay rainbow striped pride socks. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie from behind and splayed his hand flat against Ronnie's round belly. He rolled his tongue in a cat call noise before saying, "Mmmm, you look very sexy like this, pussy cat." He noticed the blush that crept up the older man's cheeks at that.

Ronnie replied, "Last time I wore this I had my meltdown at work. I thought it was time ta try and make better memories."

Mathew replied, "No complaints here. You should dress like this more often. You are absolutely delectable." It was true that Ronnie looked very attractive in plain clothes and a leather jacket. Bit of a punk rock look but a mild one or maybe mild biker. Either way he was sexy as hell. He also liked how it kind of made the older man's pot belly blend in because he knew it was there and could touch it anytime that he wanted and no one else could. It gave him a bit of a thrill to know that. He reluctantly let go and went to get dressed himself. 

Ronnie sat at the table waiting for Mathew to get dressed. He knew the younger man always practically wore the same thing but that didn't bother him because he thought Mathew looked adorable in his Victorian clothes. When they were ready he got their bags together and checked them out. The bell boy took their bags while he walked behind with his arm around Mathew's back and the younger man leaning happily against him. 

The bell boy smiled at them and said, "I hope you enjoyed your stay and I'd like to say you two are a cute couple. Regardless of the age difference you seem very happy together. That's what counts in the long run."

Ronnie blushed and replied, "Thank ye. We....are very happy." He watched Mathew nod. He didn't let go of the younger man regardless of the glares some of the hotel patrons were giving them until the attendant brought him his car. He took Mathew to a nice diner not far from the hotel for breakfast. They chatted and Ronnie told Mathew more about his meltdown 2 years ago and that even with continuing therapy he still has a lot of issues. How the Hypomania brings out his worst personality traits if it goes untreated. How it can take away his ability to be compassionate and caring and bringing out a vindictive and devious nature that he wasn't even aware he had until he was treated for it. The whole time Mathew was holding his hand across the table while they ate their breakfast and he talked.

Mathew just listened while Ronnie rattled on and on. He didn't mind because he loved the sound of Ronnie's Scottish brogue and gravelly voice. He was so enthralled by the older man's voice that he didn't realize Ronnie was trying to get his attention until he felt the older man's hand pushing back his floppy hair on the side of his face. He said, "I'm sorry, Ronnie. What did you ask?"

Ronnie sighed, "I asked if I was boring ye and I guess I got my answer. Sorry. I'm not good at small talk. I tend ta go on and on."

Mathew sheepishly replied, "It's not that. I actually love to hear you talk. I.....like the sound of your voice. I just tend to tune out the words and just listen to your voice. You have a very sexy voice. You could be talking Latin for all I care and I'd still listen to you all day." He blushed and took Ronnie's hand again across the table and squeezed it. 

Ronnie replied, "Oh. I have no idea what ta say ta that one. I never really found my voice all that likeable but I'm glad ye like it. After all yer the one that has ta listen ta me natter on about things."

Mathew sighed, "I could beat the crap out of the people who made you so insecure and self loathing. To me you are beautiful, sexy, and desirable. I love your voice, your round pot belly, your curly graying hair, your sexy smile, the smoldering way you look at me that says you want to claim me, the way you stick out the tip of your tongue and raise your eyebrows when you are being seductive, When you get overexcited about things that make you happy or lick your lips after drinking. I adore the way you purr and nuzzle against me like a cat when you are aroused or content. I even love the way you get innocently distracted by the shadow your hands make on the wall."

Ronnie replied, "The way ye just described me it's no wonder everyone thought I was creepy. Some of that I didn't even realize I did."

Mathew smiled and replied, "It all makes you who you are, pussy cat. I wouldn't want you any other way. What others may have found creepy I find endearing because I love you." 

After they finished their breakfast Ronnie asked, "Do ye want ta look around town. There a some nice shops nearby that sell kinds of things."When Mathew said yes he paid their bill and they went outside. He lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke as he said, "It's hard ta park where the shops are. It's easier ta leave the car here and walk."

Mathew wrapped his arm through Ronnie's free one and replied, "That's fine. I like walking sometimes. Especially with you, pussy cat." He kissed Ronnie's cheek and liked that the older man smiled. He followed where Ronnie took him and was amazed by all the shops. He drug the older man into one after the other looking around. In one of the shops he found a lovely good sized Cheshire cat pendant in gold. It took all the money he had but he bought it for Ronnie because when the older man truly smiles he reminds him of that cat. He didn't know if the older man would ever wear it but he wanted his boyfriend to have it anyway.

Ronnie was looking for a gift for Mathew and found an unusual gold pocket watch with a big grinning cat on it. It looked like that silly cat from Alice in Wonderland. He bought it anyway because the boy thinks of him as a pussy cat. He figured the younger man might use it anyway just because of the reference. They also both bought Malcolm an angry owl figurine because that's what his cousin looked like when he was angry. They also found socks with the same angry owl all over them. Clara was a little trickier but he let Mathew pick that gift out. He laughed when the younger man came back with a silk scarf that had owls all over it and a tee shirt that said "I belong to an angry owl" with the image of an angry owl on it. He also brought another one with the same image but said "I am the angry owl" on it. He laughed, "Where on earth did ye find those shirts?"

Mathew took him over to where the novelty shirts were and watched how excited he got as he laughed at each of them. He noticed Ronnie gat quiet and looked at the shirt he was looking at and smiled. It had a Cheshire cat on it and said "I belong to a pussy cat" on the back of it. Then the was another with that image and it said " I am the pussy cat" on the back. He said, "If you want to get them it's fine by me. I can wear mine to bed or at the beach. I mean after all you are MY pussy cat."

So Ronnie made sure all the sizes for each shirt were correct for everyone. He was pleasantly surprised to find the one in his size of 2X but he was happy. He teased, "Eventually ye won't be wearing anything ta bed but for now this will do." Then he did the eyebrow raise and licked his lips which made the boy giggle and blush. He felt brave and kissed Mathew's temple before he paid for everything. He had another cigarette on their walk back to the car. He had enjoyed their day together and felt light hearted as he drove home. He felt Mathew's hand settle on his thigh so he clasped their hands together and heard the boy sigh in contentment.

Mathew loved when Ronnie was in a playful mood because it meant the older man was happy. When they got home he didn't really want to be separated from Ronnie but he knew his boyfriend had work in the morning. He had forgotten about Malcolm's pills until the older man started putting them in the boxes. When that was done he said, "Um I got you a present, pussy cat."

Malcolm choked on his tea when he heard Mathew call Ronnie pussy cat. He croaked, "Pussy cat? Jesus Christ are ye hiding something, Ronnie?"

Ronnie blushed and quietly, "I purr and nuzzle..like a cat."

Malcolm asked, "What?"

Mathew replied, "He purrs and nuzzles like a cat when he's content or....aroused."

Malcolm chuckled, "So..ok. Ye fucking purr like a fucking cat? When ye are fucking having sex? Now there's something I never fucking knew about ye. Bet ye fucking roll over and stick your fucking belly in the air too."

Ronnie sighed, "I...like my belly scratched and rubbed if ye must know, Malcolm. So in short Aye I act like a cat in that wy as well."

Malcolm shook his head and chuckled, "Ye are a weird one ye are. It don't change nothing but it's still funny."

Clara smacked Malcolm's arm and said, "Oi! You're one to talk. You purr when you snore. So what if you are not aware of it. You still do it. Stop making fun of him because he does it when he's awake. I think it's kind of cute. It shouldn't bloody well matter as long as Matty doesn't mind it."

Ronnie said, "Thank ye, Clara. Ye didn't have ta but thank ye just the same." He felt Mathew's arms wrap around him and his palms rested flat against his soft belly while the younger man nuzzled his ear.

Mathew said, "I like his purring and besides he's MY pussy cat after all." 

Malcolm chuckled, "Whatever fucking floats yer boat, Mathew. If him purring fucking turns ye on that's great."

Mathew smiled and replied, "It does actually. Makes me hard as a rock." He started rubbing his palms against Ronnie's belly and smirked at Malcolm when Ronnie started unconsciously purring. He then pressed his groin against Ronnie's butt lightly.

Ronnie suddenly realized he was purring and tried to force himself to stop Mathew from enticing it by placing his hands over the younger man's to still them When he did that he felt Mathew press against his back. He had to bite back a growl when he felt the boy's rather large erection against his rump. He groaned, "God, Ozzie. Ye are going ta drive me crazy!"

Mathew whispered, "That's the point, pussy cat. Now I want to give you your present I bought you before I forget about it. I just had to get it for you because it reminds me of you when you grin." He coaxed the older man to the sofa and handed him the little box that had the gold Cheshire cat in it.

Ronnie opened the box and cracked up laughing. When he finally could speak again he said, "This is why I am laughing. It's not at the gift. Thank ye for the pendant. It's at the irony of it."

Mathew opened up the box Ronnie handed him and say a pocket watch with the same image engraved on it before he bust out laughing too. He said, "I guess that is ironic. We both picked the same image to represent you. A devilish grinning Cheshire cat. I will definitely be using this watch the most out of all of them. Thank you, pussy cat." He then gave Ronnie a firm kiss on the lips and a hug. After about an hour he sadly let Ronnie leave. He watched as the older man got in his car and drove off. He put his new pocket watch on top of the dresser and got into his pajamas. He eventually managed to fall asleep.

When Ronnie got home he got into his pajamas and decided to put on the necklace. He had to admit the boy was right about his grin. It was just as creepy as the bloody cat but Mathew liked it so he was content. He usually didn't wear jewelry but he now had a ring and a cat pendant he didn't plan to take off for a long time if ever because Mathew gave them to him. He went to bed happy but missing Mathew's presence. He finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. The Pussy Cat & The Tom Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew stops by Ronnie's surgery for lunch and then they have a fun night together.
> 
> Eudail - Sweetheart
> 
> Warning: m/m sex in this chapter.

A few days later Mathew took a cab to Ronnie's surgery to surprise him and see if he was free for lunch. He walked in and smiled at the receptionist and said, "I'd like to See Dr. Ronnie Pilfrey as soon as he's free please."

The receptionist asked, "Are you a new patient? Dr. Pilfrey's associate can see you."

Mathew smiled and replied, "Oh my dear girl, I do not believe a female doctor can help me at this moment. You see it's rather personal and I'd really rather only share it with Ronnie if you don't mind." He saw Ronnie stick his head past the bookshelf in surprise and teased, "Ah there's my adorable pussy cat. Hey are you free for lunch love?"

Ronnie blushed and squeaked, "I will be in a half an hour, Ozzie. Does Malcolm want ye home by a certain time?" Ronnie was surprised about Mathew showing up at his work and being so blatant about their relationship but it also gave him a thrill at how possessive the younger man was acting as well. He was glad the boy wanted people to know they were a couple.

Mathew teased, "Nope. He knows better than to tell how long I can spend making you happy, pussy cat." He was flirting like crazy and he could tell after the initial embarrassment that Ronnie was getting turned on by it. He was also enjoying the look of absolute shock on the receptionist face.

Ronnie flirted back, "Well then in a half hour I'm all yers for an hour, eudail. Ye can sit over there and wait if ye like."

Mathew winked and teased, "All right, tiger." He took a seat over in the corner and crossed one knee over the other and checked his pocket watch to see what time it was before picking up a magazine.

The receptionist finally blurted, "You and Dr. Pilfrey are..."

`Mathew sighed, "A couple? Yes we are. He belongs to me and I belong to him. We are quite happy with the arrangement."

The receptionist squirmed and asked, "How can you stand that creep?"

Mathew sighed, "Ronnie is different. He is wonderful man and what you describe as creepy I think is adorable."

She stuttered, "He's obnoxious, lecherous, fat, and weird."

Ronnie heard this whole discussion and could pull himself away because this was Mathew not knowing he was listening.

Mathew laughed, "Well. I'm obnoxious, insanely flirty, overzealous, and lanky. I love Ronnie the way he is and furthermore I happen to like men with meat on their bones. I happen to like Ronnie's pot belly and his weirdness. He's only obnoxious and lecherous in your point of view. I find him flirtatious and compulsively sweet. He's not a people person like me but that's fine. Where he lacks in social skills I more than make up for them. You should see us when we really start flirting. It usually can cause anyone listening blush with embarrassment. You shouldn't judge someone until you get to know them. What they show the world on the outside isn't always what they are truly like inside. I know the real Ronnie because I cared to get to know him and fell in love with him."

Ronnie said, "If ye are done antagonizing my boyfriend...I need the files for my next 2 patients. Also if ye weren't as good at yer job as ye are I'd fire ye for doing what ye just did. Ye do NOT talk about me badly in front of my patients like that. I may not be yer cup o' tea but not everybody feels the same way, Iris. Also Don't ever talk ta my boyfriend like that again either. He does not come in her ta hear me slandered all over my office. He comes here because he wants ta see me. Do ye understand?"

Iris handed him the patient files he wanted and replied, "Yes sir."

Ronnie growled, "Good. Now please send in Mr. Howard." It was a long half hour but he finally managed to get the two patients taken care of so they could go to lunch. He saw Mathew sitting off to the side of the office and said, "Okay, Ozzie. I need ta be back by 1pm for my next patient. " He lit a cigarette when they were outside and decided to take the boy to an Italian restaurant nearby for lunch. He had never been as happy in his life as he was now. He couldn't stop from holding Mathew's hand almost constantly. He even set his hand on the boy's where it rested on his arm as they walked arm in arm. Yes Ronnie Pilfrey was a happy Pilfrey and he was afraid it wouldn't last. He said, "It's crazy that Malcolm being a stubborn mule and getting sick was what brought us together."

Mathew smiled and replied, "Yeah. That and David throwing me out a few days before Malcolm got sick. It's all in the timing. If I hadn't been thrown out we never would have met when the stubborn bugger got ill. I will admit there are a lot of things I regret in my life but meeting you isn't one of them, pussy cat."

Ronnie blushed and replied, "I'm glad ta hear that, eudail. My life would be very empty without ye in it." He chatted with Mathew for almost an hour before he noticed it was time to go back to the surgery. They wound up taking half of their meals with them so Ronnie kept his in his little fridge in his office under his desk to have for lunch tomorrow. He lit another cigarette on the walk back and asked, "How did ye get here?"

Mathew chuckled, "I walked to the bus stop and took the bus."

Ronnie took a drag on his cigarette and asked, "Ye didn't drive?"

Mathew replied, "No. Trying to get a parking place at Malcolm's is hard even at the time I left let alone when I'd get home."

Ronnie laughed, "Aye. That's true. Parking is awful. I think that's why Malcolm got that tiny car of his. Smaller the car the smaller space ye need ta park."

Mathew asked, "When you going to come over again, Ronnie? I miss you."

Ronnie ground out his cigarette with his shoe and replied, "I miss ye too. Weekends are usually the only days I have some freedom on. I'm sorry. It would be easier if we....never mind. Getting ahead of myself. I usually get out around 6pm if everything goes smoothly. I can pick ye up and take ye ta my place for the night. I can drop ye back at Malcolm's in the morning."

Mathew wrapped his arms around Ronnie and kissed him firmly. Then he rested his head over the older man's heart. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie's waist under his suit jacket. He felt the older man wrap his arms around him as well and rest his cheek against his head.

Ronnie asked, "Um should I take that as an Aye?"

Mathew whispered, "Yes, Ronnie. I'll come home with you tonight."

Ronnie replied, "Okay. I'll pick ye up after I get out of here. Don't panic if I'm a bit late. It doesn't mean I'm not coming. It just means I got tied up."

Mathew kissed Ronnie again and replied, "I'll try not to panic. I love you, pussy cat."

Ronnie did love Mathew but he still wasn't ready to say it out loud to the boy yet. He smiled and replied, "Okay. Now get yer ass out of here before I never get out of here. Ye are just way to distracting." He watched Mathew go to the bus stop before going back in to see his other patients. All in all he was only an hour late getting out of there. He was relieved to find Mathew didn't panic to badly but was definitely packed and ready to go. 

Mathew went back to Malcolm's and packed a bag. He primarily wore his purple knee length Victorian coat because he had noticed how Ronnie looked at him in it. He had figured out that this particular coat makes Ronnie hot and bothered so he wears it almost all the time now no matter what he wears under it. He was ready and had his bag by the door in an hour. He told Clara and Malcolm he was staying at Ronnie's for the night.

Malcolm yelled, "Good. Maybe ye can get his ass ta fucking mate with ye. The tension between ye two gives ME a fucking rock hard prick. He's too much of a fucking pussy ta make the first fucking move, Mathew."

Mathew sighed, "Malcolm, you don't know everything about his childhood. He told me over the weekend that you knew about the beating but not what happened after his mum died before your parents could get him away from his ...father."

Malcolm sighed, "What? That he was raped by the fucking bastard? No he didn't tell me but I'm not fucking blind. I saw how he flinched when MY father touched him. It didn't take much ta put 2 and 2 together. It took years for me ta get him normal with me. His fucking old man deserved ta have his fucking dick lopped off over what he did ta Ronnie and his mam. Ronnie never said anything so charges couldn't be made against the fucking twat but I made fucking sure the bastard stayed away from Ronnie. Told him if he ever went near his son again I'd cut his fucking cock off myself but the damage was all ready done. When the Hypomania started showing up he scared everyone away but me. Look I'm not asking ye ta rape the man just work on..getting him ta go all the way. I know he fucking wants ta fuck ye in ta the mattress. He just need's ta be pushed a bit. If I hadn't pushed him he never would have called ye no matter how fucking enamored with ye he was while I was sick. His biggest problem is trusting that once ye see him naked ye won't be disgusted or that ye won't hurt him like his father did. Ye just have ta prove ta him that ye are a good man. Once he knows he can trust ye ta love him and treat him right he'll let ye in and give up fighting himself. If ye don't get him ta stop fighting I'm going ta lock ye both in yer bedroom until ye fucking sort yerselves out."

Mathew blinked and sighed, "All right. I'll try." He waited for Ronnie to show up and thought did pretty good not panicking when the older man was an hour late. Soon as Ronnie walked through the door he ran into the older man's arms and spun them in a circle before kissing him hard.

Malcolm playfully slapped Mathew and said, "Get a fucking room will ye. Get going before ye start fucking on my floor. Then I'd have ta go fuck Clara because I'd have a hard on and she might not be in the mood...Shoo." He handed Ronnie Mathew's bag and firmly pushed them both out the door. When he turned around he saw Clara in a negligee and knew he was going to have a good night tonight.

When they arrived at Ronnie's house he said, "Wow, pussy cat. Not extravagant but nice size. You definitely aren't scraping by like me. It's great you did well for yourself, Ronnie. I'm not good at anything except art and that doesn't guarantee a paycheck. I'm a nobody."

Ronnie wrapped his arms around Mathew and replied, "Ye are somebody ta me, eudail. I don't care that ye are poor. I want ye. Not yer paycheck. I told ye I make enough money for ye ta stay home and work on yer art if ye want too. I meant that. I want ye ta be happy. Ye won't have ta worry about anything for as long as we are together. I'll take care of all the financial stuff if ye don't mind cleaning, cooking and whatever else it is that a homemaker does."

Mathew replied, "I don't mind being a homemaker, Ronnie. I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

Ronnie smiled and replied, "Yer not, Ozzie. It's my choice. I want ye ta be able ta do what ye love ta do. Besides I's feel better if ye let me be the bread winner. I'm.....rubbish at everything else. Other than me all I have ta offer ye is my money. Ye don't have money but I hear ye are a good homemaker. Even better than your sister and I have ta admit ye aren't bad on the eyes either."

Mathew shook his head and replied, "Now you are trying to flatter me."

Ronnie blushed and giggled, "Is it working?"

Mathew sighed, "Yeah. It's working." He looked up at Ronnie and met the older man's lips in a passionate kiss. He felt the older man's blunt nails against his back through the clothes he was wearing. When the kiss broke he felt Ronnie kissing and sucking on his neck and groaned. He begged, "Please....pussy cat. Please..." 

Ronnie never could say no to Mathew for some reason. Probably that ingrained desire to make the boy happy so he'd stay. He pulled back from Mathew and gasped, "Bedroom. This way." He felt more comfortable with giving in to his desires in his own home. He wasn't sure if he was ready for anything big yet but he was pretty he could handle something. When they got to his room Mathew pounced on him again. He gently pushed the boy away. He gasped, "Please, Ozzie. Slowdown."

Mathew backed away crestfallen and sat on the bed and sighed, "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I misunderstood you."

Ronnie sat next to Mathew and took his hands. When the boy was looking at him he said, "I'm not saying no.....I'm just not sure how far I can go...and I don't want ta panic because ye are going faster than I can handle. I.....don't think I'm ready ta have intercourse with ye yet but I might be able ta handle umm...a joint effort..Dammit. I"

Mathew giggled, "Are you trying to say you can't handle anal intercourse but you can handle something like mutual masturbation?"

Ronnie turned pink and replied, "Basically."

Mathew kissed Ronnie's cheek and replied, "For a man who sexually flirts endlessly you sure are embarrassed about actually communicating it during intimate moments."

Ronnie swallowed and replied, "This is the real me that I hide under the flirt. I'm insecure and nervous about being seen naked and sex. I'm not young and thin anymore. Nor do I have any real experience with sex. I'm pretty much inexperienced for a man of my age. Rejection is a big fear."

Mathew pulled Ronnie's tie off and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He said, "Let's start with getting naked and getting use to seeing each other that way." When the older man's hand tried to stop him he gently batted it away and said, "I promise. I'm not going to reject you. I love you." He still saw the worry in the older man's eyes but he had no further attempts to stop him from his task. He gently pushed the older man's suit jacket off his shoulders and hung it on the back of a chair before pulling the tails of Ronnie's shirt out of his pant and finishing the buttons. He pushed the shirt off of Ronnie's shoulders and looked at the older man in the moonlight shining in the bedroom. He stood up and stripped to his pants and saw that Ronnie did the same after some hesitation. 

Ronnie followed Mathew's example even though he was still hesitant about being naked in front of Mathew. He slid in the bed under the covers and Mathew followed him. He knew Mathew was waiting for him to decide what they do next. He rolled to his side and met the boy's lips and pulled Mathew closer. He felt Mathew's hand roaming up and down his back before he was gently coaxed onto his back. He was about to asked why before his mind suddenly went blank when Mathew started sucking and licking his pulse point in his neck. As the boy moved down further he found he wasn't as worried at the moment about anything as long as Mathew didn't stop what he was doing.

Mathew figured the best way to get Ronnie's mind of his worries was to distract the older man so he started sucking and licking his way down his boyfriend's body. Starting with the pulse point in the older man's neck where he left a hickey. He moved down the older man's chest sucking on each nipple in turn and smiled when Ronnie stopped suppressing the purr he was making. He licked and kissed his way to Ronnie's lower ribcage before licking, kissing sucking and lightly nipping at every inch of the older man's soft round belly. He was rather surprised when Ronnie growled when he dipped his tongue into the older man's belly button. He basically tongue fucked the older man's belly button in-between little sucks. He filed that away as something that drove the older man wild. He moved lower and started nipping and kissing Ronnie's under belly and smiled when he felt the older man's hand tugging at his hair. He moved lower until he came to the older man's tented boxers. He pulled them down but before he could do anything Ronnie stopped him. He scooted back up the bed so they could see each other.

Ronnie swallowed and whispered, "I can't return that, Ozzie. My...father made me suck him off and I just.....can't do it. I go into a flashback. "

Mathew kissed Ronnie's temple and replied, "That's all right. I'm fine with you not being able to return the favor. I do appreciate you telling me though. I don't expect you to do anything thing you are uncomfortable with especially if it is going to cause a problem. Will me sucking you off cause anything?"

Ronnie replied, "No...Not flashbacks or anything. I'd just feel guilty about ye doing it and that I can't return the favor. The few men I've been with made me do it and it.....ended in disaster. "

Mathew kissed Ronnie's lips and said, "I don't care if you can't. You can return it however you are comfortable with but I don't want to cause you any flashbacks. I always liked it but what man wouldn't. I didn't get them much with David because he usually wanted to fuck as Malcolm would say rather than 69. So it's not a big deal if you can't give me one. I'm flexible when it comes to sex. Just a hand job will work. We can work into the more complicate methods as you are ready but I promise to never make you do anything you can't do." He started kissing his way down Ronnie's body again until he had distracted the older man enough to latch his lips around Ronnie's erection. He paid good attention to the older man's level of arousal and increased his speed when he needed to until Ronnie came with a growl and sudden buck that almost choked him. He made a note to remember that for next time so he could keep from choking. He swallowed until Ronnie stopped coming and then gently pulled his lover's boxers back up. He scooted up and rested his head on Ronnie's shoulder while the older man came down from his orgasm.

Ronnie said, "Ye are good at that. I'm awful at it myself. Used ta get beaten fer doing it wrong." He felt Mathew's erection pressing against his leg. He rolled onto his side and hesitantly reached inside the boy's pants and tugged. Mathew handed him a tube of lube and he was glad it was dark because he knew he was blushing. He covered his hand with lube and started to stroke. He was amazed at how patient Mathew was with him. The boy gave him prompts telling him when to increase his speed and what to do that works for him until the younger man came biting his shoulder. He knew it would leave a mark but he really didn't care because as far as he was concerned he belonged to the boy anyway so he may as well bear the marks.

Mathew panted, "Would you mind if we slept naked?"

Ronnie replied, "I guess not." He didn't worry about being naked until it got light out. He let the boy shimmy him out of his boxers and wondered what Mathew was ding until he was getting cleaned up by the younger man. He said, "Ye don't have ta do that, Ozzie."

Mathew chuckled, "I know but I want to do it, pussy cat. I like taking care of you. Now stop squirming so much." He finally got Ronnie cleaned up and went to clean himself up before crawling back into bed with his lover. He curled up against Ronnie's side and was playing with the hair on the older man's chest when he ran into a metal charm. He switched the light on and saw the worry in Ronnie's eyes. He couldn't understand why and asked, "What's the matter, pussy cat?"

Ronnie never expected the boy to suddenly turn on the light. He was even more surprised by the look of confusion the younger man was giving him. He sighed, "I'm not much ta look at out of my clothes, Ozzie."

Mathew replied, "You silly pussy cat. I already told you that I love you and your body. I like portly men although I'd love you regardless but I do prefer you like you are now. Stop worrying about whether I find you attractive or not because I do. I love you just the way you are."

Ronnie asked, "Why did you turn the light on?"

Mathew looked down at Ronnie's chest where he had felt the charm and traced it with his fingers. He whispered, "You're actually wearing it?"

Ronnie replied, "Of course I am. Ye gave it ta me. Just like this ring. I haven't taken them off since ye gave them ta me. I wear the necklace under my shirts. I am yer pussy cat now, Ozzie. I always will be until the day I die. I gave ye my heart to you a long time ago. I....love ye very much. Wearing this gift ye gave me is one way of me showing ye I belong ta ye."

Mathew whispered, "Oh, Ronnie. My pussy cat. I love you too." He kissed the older man all over his face before meeting his lips in a firm claiming kiss. He eventually turned off the lamp and settled down against Ronnie's side with his head on the older man's shoulder. He was tracing patterns on Ronnie's soft round belly while he felt the older man's fingers running through his hair.

Ronnie was starting to fall asleep and mumbled, "Night, Tom cat."

Mathew smiled at the new nickname and liked it. Clara had mentioned that Malcolm also thought he was the tom cat to Ronnie's pussy cat. He realized he was the tom in their relationship since he chased after Ronnie first. The only thing the Ronnie did was make the money but personality wise the older man was more of the feminine type. The older man was more emotional and insecure about their relationship than he was now. He was feminine himself but he was the masculine partner even though he was a homemaker. He could see that he would be the one of them that was more dominate in their personal relationship for the most part since he had to teach Ronnie a lot about how gay sex can be enjoyable rather than traumatic. He kissed Ronnie's shoulder and replied, "Night, pussy cat."


	7. Happy Morning Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut :P

The next morning Mathew woke up first and quietly got out of bed before slipping a robe that was way too big for him but would do so he could go make Ronnie breakfast. He rooted through the older man's fridge to find there wasn't much in it. He did find some good eggs and bacon so he made those with toast and coffee before carrying a tray back to the bedroom to find the older man was all ready awake. He set the tray down on the little desk in the room before stripping out of the robe and placing the tray between them on the bed.

Ronnie had woken up to cold sheet and started to panic. He had thought Mathew had left until he noticed the younger man's clothes were hanging over the desk chair. He sighed in relieve when the boy came back carrying a breakfast tray. He had to laugh because his robe was huge on him. He teased, "Ye are goin ta have ta gain a few pounds ta fit in ta that robe, Tom Cat. Although I think I prefer ye in yer birthday suit."

Mathew teased, "Hmm. I prefer you in your birthday suit as well, Pussy Cat. Don't give me that look. I think you are sexy and adorably. From your curly hair to you wonderfully round soft belly and the tips of your toes. I love every big or little thing about you. You are very handsome and desirable. Don't forget that Pussy cat."

Ronnie blushed and replied, "I'll try not ta. I'll have ta buy ye a robe for here so ya don't steal mine all the time. I might need it while ya have it on."

Mathew teased, "Well. I could just give it back to you and run around naked. I'm not bashful."

Ronnie groaned, "I might enjoy the view, Ozzie, but my neighbors might not have the same reaction ta ya running around naked."

Mathew teased, "You mean the hard on you are currently sporting? Or maybe the blush you have?"

Ronnie groaned, "Ya really are a sassy wee bastard, aren't ye?"

Mathew set aside their empty plates and crawled back under the covers and passionately kissed Ronnie and gently groped the older man's scrotum. He teased, "You like it."

Ronnie moaned in pleasure when the younger man was groping his bollocks and rasped, "Aye, laddie. That I do." He started purring when Mathew rolled him over and was rubbing and scratching his belly while rubbing his tight little arse against his erect prick. He also felt Mathew's erection rubbing against his lower belly and felt like the cat that ate the canary. 

Mathew was a quick learner when it came to sex and what excited his lover. He smiled when just rubbing the crack of his arse against Ronnie's erection got his attention. He kissed licked and sucked his way down until his lips wrapped around the older man's weeping erection. Judging by Ronnie's panting and actions the older man was close so he rolled his lover's bollocks around and heard the hitch in the older man's breathing just before he felt his lover's release. He sucked and swallowed every last drop before sliding up next to Ronnie. 

Ronnie had such a powerful orgasm that he almost passed out but definitely saw stars. Mathew knew what to do to get him off and if it was like this now he couldn't wait for them to have intercourse even though it made him nervous as hell. He felt the boy's erection tight against his thigh and changed position to gently pump it and accepted the lube when Mathew handed it to him. He did something daring and slid a finger inside of Mathew happy when the younger man changed potion to allow him better access to his entrance. He heard the boy give a positive gasp when his finger found a little nub. He rubbed that while he pumped the younger man's cock feeling it leaking quite heavily until Mathew gasped his name and went rigid as he came all over the bedding and him. He was amazed at how much cum the boy had in that orgasm. He teased, "Liked that did ye?"

Mathew couldn't stop squirting after one time he felt it happen 4 times and felt bad for Ronnie because the older man was covered in his cum but he was to content to really care much. He replied, "Mmmhmm. I loved it, Pussy cat. Sorry about the mess. I have a lot harder orgasm with more cum when I'm penetrated and my little nub is rubbed."

Ronnie ki8ssed the top of the boy's head and replied, "That's all right. I just got ta clean the sheets and take a shower. Thank ye, Tom Cat. I'd better get ready ta go ta work thought. I got ta drop ye off before I go." He reluctantly got out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed for work.

While Ronnie was in the shower Mathew changed the sheets on the bed after he found a clean set. He found the laundry hamper and threw the dirty ones in it and took the dishes out to the sink and washed them after he slipped in his old pants. He took a quick shower and threw on clean clothes after Ronnie was out of the bathroom. When Ronnie dropped him off at Malcolm's he was sad to see Ronnie go. He kissed Ronnie and said, " I love you, Pussy cat."

Ronnie pulled Mathew close while the younger man fiddled with his tie. He kissed the boy's forehead and replied, "I love ye too, Tom Cat."

Mathew asked, "When will you be free again?"

Ronnie sighed, "I'm not sure. Ye are welcome ta stop by for lunch anytime. I usually go around 1pm other than that I'll have ta let ya know. I hope it's not a long time."

Mathew teased, "I hope not either or I may have ta corner you in the toilets."

Ronnie groaned, "Ye may not have ta do that. I may just wind up rutting ye against an alley wall if it takes too long ta get back in ta bed with ye."

Mathew teased, "Hmm. I think I'd like that. Especially if you were to penetrate me and then rut me INTO the wall with your lovely, thick, hard prick."

Ronnie rasped, "Keep that up and I may take full claim o' ye on Malcolm's doorstep! Ye will be completely mine then. Would ye like that? Ta have me inside o' ye pinning ye against a rough brick wall while I fucked ye senseless?"

Mathew teased, "Mmmhmm. I'd love for you to fuck me senseless anywhere you wanted too. I don't mind it a little rough if that's what you wanted."

Ronnie groaned, "Ye just gave me a horrible case o' blue balls, ye wee bastard."

Mathew groped a feel and smirked at how hard Ronnie was before replying, "Mmmm. To bad you have to go to work....But maybe being hard as you are you'll have incentive to come back to play with me sooner."

Ronnie rasped, "Ye wee prick tease."

Mathew teased, "Oh you love it when I get you all hot and bothered." He gave the older man another firm squeeze and enjoyed the growl he got in return.

Ronnie growled, "Aye. I do but ye are a wee shite ta give me a hard on before I go ta work. They all ready think I'm a pervert."

Mathew teased, "They already know you are an owned pussy cat so you can just blame me for your hot and bothered state."

Ronnie growled, "I'll get even with ye for this. Just wait until I get my hands on ye next time ye are at my place."

Mathew teased, "Mmmm. I was hoping you'd say that, Pussy Cat. I can't wait until my arse is completely yours. I'll even make sure I'm ready and waiting for you to just slip in if you like."

Ronnie replied, "That's sounds lovely. Maybe I should make ye always be slick and ready with a butt plug so I can just slide right in."

Mathew replied, "Mmm. I think I'll do just that. I can then pretend that you are always inside of me. Yes I need to find a plug. I always did love a good plug when I didn't have my lover's cock inside of me."

Ronnie rasped, "Ye do that then for me. I'd better get going before I cum in my pants from just this conversation."

Mathew kissed Ronnie passionately and firmly groped him two more times before letting the older man leave. He yelled, "I'll be ready and waiting, Pussy cat!"

Ronnie mumbled, "I don't doubt it." He got in his car and tried to calm his raging erection while he drove to work. He couldn't wait to get his beautiful cock tease into bed again. He did enjoy this little game of theirs though because Mathew is the first one to just give it right back to him and not say he's perverted for what he says. He knew it turned Mathew on as much as it did him because he could feel the boy was hard as a rock as well from their sexy bantering.

Mathew knew Ronnie was going to be very horny the next time he saw him and that was fine by him. It was fun getting the older man hot and bother because he could tell his lover enjoyed their seductive exchanges just like he did. They were truly made for each other. The next few days were rather boring because Ronnie was too busy to spend time with him. He's see his lover on and off for a few minutes or lunch here and there for the next couple of weeks. He made sure to keep Ronnie hot and bothered though. He also went out and bought a plug and kept it in an lubed almost always because it really did make him feel complete until he could have his wonderful lover inside of him.


End file.
